After That Summer
by Imnotaguestanymore
Summary: The twins defeated Bill in Weirdmageddon, and have headed home to Piedmont. However, Bill is till around... And this time, he can leave Gravity Falls. *NOTICE: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. RATING MAY ALSO GO UP TO M FOR MENTIONS OF PTSD AND SCARY NIGHTMARE STUFF, NOT QUITE SURE YET*
1. Going Home

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is/isn't my own fanfic. BUT, before you report it or whatever (Is that a thing? I dunno.) So, this story was originally owned by Bluehadphonechick162, but she put it up for adoption and I adopted it!**

 **The first six-seven chapters will be their work (I might combine a few chapters), and then it will move on to my work!**

Dipper watched as the scenery past by the bus window, Mabel was asleep on his shoulder cuddling Waddles. The forests of Oregon were slowly dispersing and houses became more abundant. When the bus slowed, Dipper looked around at the familiar view of Piedmont, California. Gently shaking his sister, "Mabel we're almost there, you need to wake up."  
"What time is it?" Mabel asked, still tired from her long nap.  
"Nearly 8 pm." Dipper replied looking at his watch.  
Mabel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Alright, I'll let Waddles sleep a bit longer."  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Dipper reading his book and Mabel watching the world pass by. The bus stopped and the driver called out, "End of the line." The twins grabbed their stuff and left the bus.  
Their house was only a couple of blocks away from the bus stop. The twins looked at each other, Mabel gave Dipper a weak smile, neither wanted to go home, it would mean that their summer was officially over.  
With a sigh, Dipper started to walk down the street, Mabel followed with Waddles walking behind them It all seemed like a never ending dream, all the mystery that surrounded the town, all the magic the two saw there, all the friends they had made while there, all of that was gone now. Now here they were in normal old Piedmont, how normal everything seemed was odd to the Pines Twins. After spending three months in Gravity Fall, it began to seem normal, well up until Weirdmageddon.  
Walking up the ever green lawn that was in the front of their home, Dipper looked around. The flower bed was still in bloom, just like when they left. The drive way held two cars a dark grey Toyota Camry and a midnight blue Subaru, the siding on the house was a light, baby blue with white shutters, the large oak tree was still out in front, it seemed that nothing had changed from when they left. Opening the door to the house, the entry way was empty.  
The Pines Twins walked past the stair case, and into the living room. "Welcome home, we missed you!" Their parents jumped from the couch and enveloped the twins in a hug. Their mother, Kathy Pines who had brunette hair and blue eyes and rather pale skin, pulled back from the hug, "Here let's sit on the couch." The couch was still the same purple color that went with the pink carpet.  
"So how was the summer?" Chris Pines, their father who had brunette hair and brown eyes, asked sitting on the couch next to his wife.  
"It was alright." Dipper said.  
"It was fun!" Mabel said, "I also got a pig, his name is Waddles!" Mable said excitedly, looking at Waddles.  
"I thought he was staying with Stan." Kathy said, pointing to Waddles who was rolling on the floor.  
"Nah Stan said 'I lived with this pig all summer, now your parents are gonna have to." Mabel said, quoting her Grunkle Stan directly.  
"I would figure he would do something like that, anyways, how about you two go and get changed, so we can go out to eat tonight, where ever you want." Chris said, of course his uncle would pull something like that.  
The twins came back down stairs after a few minutes, and the pines family. It was almost 11 p.m. when they finally got back home. The twins went up the stairs and to their rooms. Each room was across the hall from each other, "Well this is it bro." Mabel said, there was a longing tone in her voice.  
"Everything is so different now." Dipper said the same longing in his voice.  
"Yeah well, we attract weirdness like magnets." Mabel said, trying to cheer up her brother and herself.  
"We kind of do, this is just a different version of that weirdness." Dipper smiled a sad smile.  
"Well night bro." Mabel hugged Dipper and then went into her room. It had purple wall paper and yellow carpet; it was the nursery when they were younger. Looking on the bed, there was a grey cat "Smokey!" Mabel yelled and hugged the cat. All the cat did was meow, and an oink followed from Waddles.  
"Come up here Waddles, this is Smokey, Smokey this is Waddles." Mabel introduced the two animals. That night Mabel fell asleep cuddling Waddles and Smokey was laying on her.

The light was blinding as he opened his eyes. There was a light blue sky above and trees were around the edge, and the sun was straight up ahead. shielding his eyes from the light, he noticed something. Instead of having three black fingers, he had actual human hands. Looking down, he noticed that no longer was he a triangle, but a human.  
"Great, now I'm one of those meatsacks." Bill said looking at his new body. He had pale skin, blond hair that barely hung in bangs. He was wearing a yellow, short sleeve, button up shirt that has a brick print on it and black jeans. The outfit was rather casual for his tastes, but it would fit in nicely with the humans.  
Standing up, Bill took a few steps; he his body seemed to be in shape, but it was still rather thin. He walked through the forest, and found a small stream; it would help quench his thirst. Looking into the stream, Bill studied his appearance. He had the same pale skin, thin lips, and grey eyes that had a neat line of eye liner.  
Bill continued walking through the forest, occasionally taking drinks from a small stream nearby. The day was nice, but it lacked the normal magic that he could fill in it. Bill tried to cast a levitation spell but his feet still stayed on the solid ground. Grumbling about how he hated walking, Bill continued walking.  
It was past sun set when Bill reached the edge of town. He was feeling things he never felt in demon form. His legs ached, his so called stomach hurt and grumbled, and worst of all he felt tired. Lying down on the soft grass, Bill looked at the stars, for the first time he would have his own dream, and not have to visit others. Quickly he fell asleep.  
When Bill awoke once again, the sun was almost to the highest peak in the sky. Standing up and stretching, Bill knew what he was going to do, try and escape Gravity Falls. Walking to the edge of town, he reached his hand through first, an invisible wall stopped him, it was what kept him in Gravity Falls. Lighting his hand with blue fire, Bill tried again, the wall still stopped him.  
Kicking the wall, Bill fell forward; his foot went through the invisible wall, and the upper half of his body. Dragging his body past the invisible wall, Bill stood up. Brushing the dirt, leaves and sticks from his clothes, Bill kept walking. A sly grin on his face, he was free from that prison, now he had to ditch this body and he could take over the entire world. Though this body would be useful for something, he could use it to get rid of the Pines Twins; this body was their age after all.

 **Also, you guys should go check out Bluehadphonechick162's other stories! they're pretty cool! Also, if you see bolded text, just assume it's something from me!**

 **Zhofrph wr wkh iluvw fkdswhu! Krsh wr vhh pruh ri brx!**


	2. Long Sleep Over!(NOW WITH AN EDIT!)

The buzzing of her phone woke Mabel up the next morning. Blurrily looking at the number, Mabel noticed it was Pacifica's number. Quickly perking up, Mabel hit answer, "Hey Pac, what you doin'?"

"Just got back from a meeting with my parents." Pacifica said drowsiness apparent in her voice.

"That's cool. Anyways, why are you calling? Not to be rude or anything but I was just wondering." Mabel asked, as happy as normal.

"I am calling you to tell you that," Pacifica paused on the other side of the phone, "That because we lost our mansion in Gravity Falls, my parents want us to move to Piedmont."

"Pac, that's great! When are you moving here?" Mabel nearly screamed

"I am not sure, but I will be there for the first day of school." Pacifica said on the other side, her voice seemed worried.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then-"Mabel was cut off by Pacifica

"Actually if it is not too much trouble, can I stay at your house for a bit? You know, until my parents can actually buy a house." Pacifica asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Mabel said; she really hoped her parents would be fine with it.

But Mabel's hopes and dreams were quickly crushed when she asked her parents, "Can one of my friends from Gravity Falls come and stay here until her parents could move here?"

To Dipper it sounded like the friend was running away from home, but he was curious about who it was none the less. "Mabel, who is this friend that wants to come and stay here?"

"It's Pacifica." Mabel said, the Pines Parents were surprised to hear this, of course Mabel had written to them about Pacifica, they just thought it was one of her other friends. This news also shocked Dipper, although he made his peace with Pacifica, he was still not too fond of her.

"The one that lost her house in a fire?" Kathy Pines asked; the Northwest's house burning down was the excuse that Mabel made up when their parents asked how the Northwest's lost their home. The Pine Twins couldn't exactly say they lost their fortune in Weirdmageddon, or to some crazy triangle that was a dream demon, and so the lie was born.

"Yeah, so can she stay with us?" Mabel asked, her hope returning.

"Of course, I'll go call her parents to make sure it's okay." Kathy said, heading into the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

"Mabel, you know that Pacifica will be staying in your room." Dipper said, "Because I couldn't stand it if she has to be in my room."

"Don't worry Bro! She'll be in my room; it will be like a long sleep over with her!" Mabel said enthusiastically

Dipper just nodded his head and went up to his room; he needed time to think of what was going to happen. If Pacifica did come and stay, Dipper knew he was doomed. Although he didn't mind Pacifica in small amounts, he still found her just as annoying as before, and if he would have to live with her until her parents moved here, he was going to die.

Dipper got out of his pajamas and spent the rest of the day reading, after all, there were no mysteries to explore in Piedmont.

It had taken Bill a few days to get to Piedmont, because he had to get money and make up a person to be. Within that time his power increased slightly. He still couldn't do much, but it was better than nothing. He was able to complete simple spells for some amount of time, but nothing too big or for long periods of time. It would take another longer while for him to be half as strong as he used to be, but that was okay. He could befriend the twins and make it harder for them to defeat him in that time. If everything went according to plan, Bill would be able to destroy the Pines Twins at the end of the school year.

Bill could almost taste their defeat, and it was so sweet. He could imagine burning down the school, and having them be locked in there, oh the ways he could make it look like an accident. Or the twins could suddenly go missing, and from there he could so whatever he wanted to do with them. He could have them 'accidentally' fall of a cliff, or drown in a river. Bill grinned as all the thoughts of what he could do to them ran through his head.

But before getting rid of the twins, Bill would have to complete the next step in his plan, which was to get into the school the Pines Twins went to: Piedmont Middle School. It would be simple enough; all he would have to do is hack into the system and add him as a new student. This would be so simple; it almost mocked Bill with its simplicity.

The step after that would be much, much harder, which was to become friends with the Pine Twins. Bill could stand Shooting Star; she was fun, bright, and bubbly. The perfect complement to his sharp, witty, and chaotic personality. Pine Tree on the other hand, was Bill's opposite. Pine Tree was serious, curious, and well, Bill couldn't think of any other ways of describing Pint Tree's personality, it was that bland.

If he could at least make friends with Shooting Star then he could be able to befriend Pine Tree and they would both fall into the trap. They would be like two flies caught in a spider's web, Bill could string them along until he could kill them, and the reward would not be a meal, but victory. It would all turn out so perfect that the Pines Twins won't know what is going on until it was too late to save them.

 **Hey Guys! It's me again! so, i'm trying different ways to format the chapters, so far its between ch. 1's format or this format. Would love if you either said which chapter's format you preferred or a different way to format it!  
Thanks for reading!**

 **Rk pb! Zloo Eloo jhw klv uhyhqjh? Ru zloo klv sodqv eh irlohg bhw djdlq!**

 **Ru zloo kh mxvw eh wkh ryhufrqilghqw olwwoh ghprq kh lv dqg jhw wkh vqrw ehdwhq rxw ri klp?**

 **EDIT FROM THE FUUUTTTTTEEEEERRRRRR!**

 **Okay, to that one guest or multiple guest who left reviews, I have no clue. I have gotten reviews on my other chapters, so it's not me. It's you. I don't know if it's because of something on your computer, or because your a guest, or what. I'm sorry, and I wish I knew how to fix it, but i don't. Maybe try getting an account? I don't know if that'll work, but it's always worth a try.**

 **Again, I wish you could see these other chapters. But hey, you can also read ahead cause the original chapters from when this fanfic was Bluehadphonechick162's! I'm going to continue where they left! so hopefully the problem will be fixed by then? I honest;y don't know. Again, sorry. Hope you have luck seeing it next time.**

 **AND IF YOU ARE HAVING A PROBLEM WITH THE CHAPTERS THEN READ ABOVE FIRST! IF IT"S A DIFFRENT PROBLEM OR THE SAME STILL REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THIS PROBLEM STILL PERSISTS!**


	3. Arrival!

Mabel waited patiently at the bus stop; it had been a week since she talked to Pacifica. The Pine Parents and Northwests decided to let Pacifica to stay in Piedmont until the Northwests could come, but it was a temporary solution. It took a fair amount of begging for that to happen, but Mabel managed it, and it kept her quiet and Pacifica somewhat happy at the arrangement.

Pacifica had called Mabel this morning; she was coming to Piedmont today, on the bus. Pacifica had to take the bus since her parents couldn't drive her and they had to lay off their chauffeur, leaving Pacifica only one option, since she couldn't drive. Pacifica complained about it, but Mable reminded her that this was not life as a rich person. Sure, she still made small complaints like at the stains on the seats, or dirt in the windows, but she was otherwise quiet about it. Mabel knew she would have to put up with stuff like this until the Northwests could come, but it was small potatoes and wouldn't bring her down.

The bus should come about 2:45 pm, and right then it was 2:38 pm. Mabel had everything they would do for today planned out, first she would take Pacifica home and show her around, the two would have lunch and then go explore Piedmont. After a while of exploring, the two would go home for dinner and then do whatever after that. It would be the perfect day, filled with fun and adventure.

Looking around Mabel noticed that the bus was late. What could have happened to it, and to Pacifica? Mabel's mind started to wonder as the time slowly passed, she started to think back to Gravity Falls and all the adventures that happened there. She thought of Soos and Melody and how they would be running the Mystery Shack? What changes they had made? Was still the same? How was the Shack doing? Had things gotten worse or better?

Then Mabel thought of Wendy and Robbie, and what was going on with the rest of the group. Were Tambry and Robbie still together? Was everyone else still friends? Then her thoughts quickly changed to Candy and Grenda, what had changed in their lives? Were Grenda and Marius still together? How was Grenda Jr doing, was it even still alive? Questions like these plagued her thoughts for what seemed like hours.

When a rumbling sound was heard, Mabel looked up, snapping out of her trance, she could see the bus approach the stop. It slowly got bigger and bigger, and she shook with excitement. It seemed to take forever for the bus to stop but it finally did, and the door opened. There stood Pacifica, she had two, large purple suitcases, a pink backpack and a light purple purse. "Hey Pac, I missed you, and welcome to your new home, Piedmont!" Mabel yelled immediately, and went to help Pacifica with her suitcases.

The two walked back to Mabel's house, chatting on the way, the topic were what was going on back in Gravity Falls, how everyone was doing and stuff like that. Walking up the sidewalk, Mabel saw Pacifica looking around at all the scenery they passed; she probably would want to know where she was living from now on looked like. Opening the door, Mable let Pacifica go in first and then called to her parents "Mom, Dad, I'm here with Pacifica!"

Kathy Pines came out from the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and brunette hair pulled back into a bun. She looked at her daughter first and then to the blonde, "You must Pacifica, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kathy Pines." The older brunette held her hand out to shake Pacifica's. Pacifica hesitantly reached her hand out as well and shook. Then quickly retreated, a light powdering of flour was left on her hand.

"I'll go make some cookies while Mabel helps you put your stuff away." Kathy said to the young blonde, then left back into the kitchen.

"Here, let me show you to our room!" Mabel screamed excitedly, pulling Pacifica behind her.

Mabel had done everything she could to prepare the room for Pacifica. She had changed the sheets on both bunks, vacuumed the carpet, dusted everything, and scrubbed the bed frame and anything that could be scrubbed. It was nearly fit for royalty, and that is how Mabel intended to treat her friend. "Thanks Mabel, I didn't expect this much work to go into having me stay here, or that I would even be able to stay here." Pacifica said, looking slightly guilty.

"Well that's the Pines hospitality for you, I'm pretty sure that my parents would let Bill stay here if they don't know he has done." Mabel said, flopping onto a desk chair.

"I guess so from what you have told me, and thanks for letting me stay. I couldn't stand to be with my parents any longer." Pacifica said.

"Your welcome, now let's get you unpacked." Mabel said, hoisting up on of the suitcases.

The rest of the day went nothing like Mabel had planned, after some unpacking, Pacifica fell asleep. Later, the two grabbed some cookies and just sat around the house, neither wanting to do too much work after the tiring unpacking. Dipper had stayed holed up in his room all day, only coming out when absolutely needed, and Mabel didn't think that was all too often either. Pacifica didn't seem to mind Dipper not being there, as it would just be extremely awkward between them.

When Chad finally kicked them out of the TV room, it was close to dinner, so Mabel and Pacifica went back upstairs to do whatever they wanted until dinner was ready. They talked mostly about other things that happened in Gravity Falls, how everyone was faring, and of course there was some boy talk in there.

"Girls, dinner's ready! Dipper, you need to come out and eat dinner with us." Kathy called up the stairs, Mabel and Pacifica quickly ran down stairs, through the living room and TV room and into the kitchen which was connected to the dining room. The food was already on the table, spaghetti with tomato sauce and meat balls, with a side of garlic bread and corn. There was an extra seat there for Pacifica, but there was still one empty seat at the table, and it was Dippers. Chad had to get up from the table to get Dipper.

Dinner was spent in silence and it was rather awkward, Dipper refused to look at Pacifica and Pacifica refused to look at him. Anything Mabel tried to say would quickly die away in the silence, and nobody else dared to say anything.

After dinner Mabel helped clean up and then she and Pacifica went back upstairs, Pacifica fell onto the bottom bunk. It was the one she had chosen after a small debate between her and Mabel. Mabel climbed up onto her bunk and it seemed even softer than usual, and her eyelids felt heavier than what was normal. After fighting the uphill battle, and losing, Mabel let her eyes finally close as sleep swept over her like a blanket.

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 3, it's still Blueheadphonechick162's work! hope you enjoy!**

 **Jxhvv zkdw duh gholflrxv?**

 **KRPHPDGH FRRNLHV. Pb rqob txhvwlrq qrz lv li Sdflilfd kdv hyhu kdg wkhp...**


	4. Meeting

The ringing of an alarm clock woke Dipper from his sleep: he was especially tired since he stayed up most of last night reading over Journal 1. Papers and books were strung across the bed and floor from his late night reading. Carefully maneuvering around the room, Dipper gathered some clothes from his dresser and went to take a shower.

A meowing was what woke up Mabel and Pacifica that morning. Pacifica hit Mabel's Rainbow Kitty alarm clock and the two slowly roused from their comfortable and warm beds and into the cold air. The two changed into non-sleep clothes, Mabel in her shooting star sweater with purple leggings and Pacifica wore a dark purple dress with a lighter purple jacket over it and a slim black belt.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast that morning. When everyone ate together now it was less awkward then it was when Pacifica first moved in. Everyone was talking, mostly about the first day of school, and first day of middle school. Mabel was rather happy, there would be so many more people there then in the small elementary the twins used to go to. Pacifica was ready to see what middle school was like, of course she wouldn't have most of her friends but that was alright, she still had the twins. Dipper couldn't be less excited, Ford had taught him a fair chunk of stuff back in Gravity Falls and school was going to be a repeat of what he learned, minus the small amount of friends and the large chunk of adventure.

"Look at the time, I have to go honey, love you." Chad said leaning down to kiss his wife, Mabel giggled and blushed because she was Mabel, Pacifica slightly giggled but otherwise didn't do anything, she had been around Mabel way too much and was developing her habits, and Dipper had his nose stuck in a book and didn't notice the exchange.

"You kids should be going now as well." Kathy said, ushering the now 7th graders out of the kitchen and through the back door. Leaving through the gate, the Pine Twins and Pacifica walked down to the bus stop where the bus would pick them up. A casual conversation was struck up between Mabel and Dipper; Pacifica would occasionally make a comment but didn't join in too much otherwise. She and Dipper still had a strained relationship, it wasn't as awkward as before, they could talk to each other, but it still wasn't the greatest.

The yellow bus rounded the corner and stopped, the Pines and Pacifica walked up the stairs and into the semi-crowded bus. Finding a seat near the back, they sat down and waited for the journey to begin.

The school wasn't all too spectacular, simple red brick with two levels and a large field behind it. There were windows dotted across the front and from that angle, the side. There were a large chunk of students milling around the front, which Mabel and Pacifica quickly disappeared into, leaving Dipper by himself. Walking around to the side door which would be closest to his locker, Dipper thought he saw a flash of bright blond hair.

First period flew by in a flash. The math teacher, Mrs. Berry was a nice woman that made a fair chunk of jokes but could be serious, and she also liked to insult some of the students in a nice way, it was probably retribution for all the name she was called. There was also this one girl, Dipper couldn't remember her name, who would not stop asking questions, to the point that the teacher was ready to throw a white board marker at her. Other than that nothing too special happened in math, it was just a review of everything he had already learned.

Next was band, his parents forced him into it because they had paid $3,450 for a sousaphone and they didn't want it wasted. There were two teachers that taught the first one was Mr. Wippet, he make many jokes throughout class, which had just about everyone there laughing except the second teacher, Mrs. Hatich. Mrs. Hatich was an older woman, she made her own occasional jokes, but they didn't compare to Mr. Wippet's, she also preferred to pass out music with the notes in letter form rather than in note symbols. It was much harder to play the letter pieces than the songs with normal sheet music. The cellist however seemed to play everything with expertise, he also had the same bright blond hair that Dipper saw earlier.

After band/orchestra was English which he had with Mabel. It was interesting. The teacher, Mrs. Hood, looked fairly young, and acted like it, so it was a surprise that she was 40 years old. She was a happy woman with a positive outlook on life, and could pass out really good burns. There was one girl, she had red and white hair that could also give out really good burns as well, she said them regularly throughout class. And there was that bright blond again.

The bell ringer was to write a paper on something, it could be a story or whatever, what the class got was a bunch of random papers and stories. It amazed Dipper on how much you could tell of your classmates just by listening to something they wrote. The bright blonde's story was actually well written and had Dipper sucked in listening to it.

Finally it was lunch, Dipper had to stop by his locker to grab the journal and put away his stuff, Mabel and Pacifica went on a head. As it turned out, Dipper got lost in the enormous school and ended up running into a certain blonde. Dipper analyzed his features, sharp features with pale skin, grey eye, thin lips, a single small hoop earring in his left ear and a line of black eyeliner that made his eye stand out even more. What was the most peculiar was that he wore a black eye patch over one eye. "Hey are you okay?" The blonde asked with a smooth voice, it was slightly high pitched but not enough to be annoying.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I think the better question is are you okay?" Dipper asked the blonde who was currently rubbing the spot where his eye patch was.

"Perfect, this thing just dug into the skin." The blonde said, gesturing to his eye patch, "You look lost kid."

"I kind of am, I can't find the cafeteria, I haven't explored this school yet so." Dipper said, anyone could hear the lack of pride in his voice, and also the lack confidence as well.

"Here, I'll show you the way; I was just going there right now."

"Thanks. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Why don't you tell me yours first?"

"If you tell me yours right after."

"Alright, deal, now what's your name."

"My name is Dipper, and no it isn't my real name."

"Hey that's breaking our deal."

"I am not going to tell you my real name, besides this is the only name I go by so."

"Fine then, my name is Will, Will Crypto."

Mabel's day was a bit different form Dipper's, she started out with Choir; the teacher was nice enough. Nothing was too special about that class, the other people were okay, but not to Mabel's standards, they weren't happy enough, and they were nowhere near Pacifica's standards for various reasons.

Next was theater and it was rather fun, the teacher was definitely not normal, he was out going and fun, Mabel could already tell that she liked the teacher.

Then was English class, when Mrs. Hood told everyone to write a paper on some topic or a story, Mabel instantly started to write about what happened that summer. As she wrote it more, it got better and better until it ended with Weirdmageddon. An epic conclusion to and awesome story, it was perfect.

Once she was finished she leaned back and relaxed taking another look at what she considered was a master piece. Once everyone was finished they started to share them, one kid wrote about death and that stuff, another kid wrote random nonsense, and one wrote about something that Mabel couldn't follow. Dipper of course wrote about the UFO he and Ford explored, and the mysteries inside of it. No one in that room knew how true it was except for herself.

 **Hey! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I had a dance concert then my sister was using the computer :P. Anyways, I told you he would arrive in time! Wait, I did say that to someone right...? Sorry, I don't have the best memory!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Zrz... Vkrrwlqj Vwdu vxuh grhv kdyh dq lpdjlqdwlrq, kxk?**

 **BRX VWDB RXW RI WKLV ELOO!**


	5. That Little Liar

A few people were in between the two as it was done by row rather than by last name, and so Mabel had to wait to share her master piece. When it finally came to her, the teacher called her up. "Mabel Pines, your next." Mable stood up from her chair, went to the front, gave a quick gaze over her audience, and started reading.

After Mabel read hers the entire class just looked at her weirdly, and the teacher was shocked. She had spared no detail in the retelling of the summer. Well, she had made a few minor changes about having a boyfriend. The only people that showed any other expression than shock was Dipper and the blonde boy. Dipper really didn't notice/ didn't care, he had lived through it, and the blonde kid was trying not to laugh. It was quiet except the quiet snickers on the blond boy, who sat right next to her. "Well, um, thank you for that Mabel. Will, how about you go next." The teacher stammered out and the blonde, whose name was Will, stood up and began to read.

After English, Mabel headed to lunch with Pacifica, as Mabel had explored this school before, she already knew the layout. Sitting at a table in the middle, Mabel sat down next to Pacifica. The two then talked about how their classes went for that day. It was close to study hall when Mabel noticed that Dipper wasn't there. She wanted to go look for him but for all she knew, Dipper had lunch and was hopefully sitting with friends.

"Here, let me pay for your lunch." Dipper said swiping his student card," It is the least I can do for you helping me."

"Its fine, I don't usually do the whole 'I scratch your back you scratch mine'." Will said; although it was a blatant lie, but Pine Tree didn't know that. Never did Bill think that Pine Tree would be the one he made friends with first, and maybe he'll be the last Pine to die. Would it be worse to die first and not be able to help your family and friends but be spared of seeing them die, or be there to comfort them but have to watch them die? Never mind that now, Bill would decide that at a later date, but for now he had to focus on making friends.

"Are you sure, I won't mind." Dipper replied; thankfully there was no one behind them in the line because it was taking them forever.

"Yeah, I'm positive." And to prove his point Bill slid his card under the scanner.

"Well, I guess I have proof now." Dipper said, acknowledging what Will had just done.

"We should sit outside, it is a nice day and all." Will said. It was more that he didn't want to be formally introduced to Shooting Star right now, he wanted to gain Pine Tree's trust first. Although Shooting Star wasn't the brightest, she could tell when certain people were near or see through disguises, and she could probably tell Bill from a mile away.

Okay, so that was an exaggeration because she hadn't sensed him out yet, but it would only be a matter of time until then. By then Bill wanted to have Pine Tree's trust so he would back him up and hopefully change Shooting Star's mind about him. Of course, there _was_ still that fact that he could be looking too far into things.

Bill dismissed the thoughts from his head and led Pine Tree out the doors in the cafeteria and to the shade of a tree that was nearby. The two spent most of lunch in silence with only the occasional small conversation. It was nearly perfect, almost perfect enough for Bill to consider throwing out his plans of killing the Pines. But not perfect enough.

 **Heh heh... hey guys! Please don't kill me for not updating recently! So, first it was the end of school, and I learned we were going camping! on the 27-28! With no wifi or computers! And then my dad was using the computer when we got back, so I couldn't update..**

 **Sorry! But yeah, Bill will lie so much... and for that one guest that reviewed(the only question is if you can see this), I have absolutely no idea why you can't see chapter 3 or 4! I hope you can see now or something... Maybe..**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Vr, zkr zdqwv wkhp wr eh iulhqgv dqg zkr zdqwv wkhp wr glh kruuleob dqg zkr zdqwv Eloo wr jr dzdb iruhyhu?**


	6. Science Is Cool! Most of the time

Mabel skipped happily from the lunch room and to her locker, Dipper being absent from lunch had slightly surprised her but it wasn't too surprising, he was probably reading in some abandon hall way. Pacifica had taken a different turn to get to her locker, leaving Mabel alone as she skipped.

After lunch was science, which was on the second floor, and in the 9th grade hall. Grabbing her books and binder, Mabel skipped up the stairs, and even though science was one of her weaker points, she could always get help from her bro-bro. Weaving her way between the ginormous 9th graders, Mabel made it to the science room door. The door as a simple birch wood door with the usual school handle, nothing too special. Opening the door, it looked as though she had stepped into another dimension. The classroom was huge, there was a desk area with a white board and the teacher's desk, it took up the front part of the classroom there was an open space after it and then there were lab tables and a mini computer lab.

The walls were a mint color and each of the desks had a wood top like all the others, and the lab tables were black along with the counters that lined the walls and the island in the lab area was the same black. All in all it was a pretty nice room, and the teacher looked nice too. Taking a random seat, Mabel waited as more of the students trickled in, though she couldn't see Dipper even though they shared this class.

Finally the teacher called roll call, there were several names before the teacher called "Mabel Pines?"

"Here!" Mabel grinned excitedly, the teacher had called roll backwards, so at least it didn't take forever to get her name called.

"Dipper Pines?" The teacher called

"Present." Dippers voice called, Mabel turned to see that her brother was next to a kid with custard blonde hair and grey eyes.

There were a few more names and Mabel watched the blonde boy, "William Crypto?"

"Here, Mrs. Adams." The blonde boy next to Dipper smiled a sweet smile and Mabel could see several other girls swoon as well as herself.

"Well, that's everybody. Now, I normally don't do this, but you have a beginning of the year project." Mrs. Adams said as she stood in front of the class. Mrs. Adams was rather tall and of average thinness, with light brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and eyes that were a light brown as well. She had a blue and green skirt with black vines on it and a black tee-shirt.

"You will do this with the partner that I will pick for you; I will pass out the paper that explains how to do the project." Mrs. Adams said, passing the papers out to the different tables that have pictures of scientists over them.

After all the papers were passed out, Mrs. Adams walked to the front of the desk area again, "For this project, you and your partner will chose a scientist and make a poster about them and write a report on them. The catch is you have to either act out their discovery, recreate one of their tests or recreate one of their inventions. Now are there any questions?"

Not one hand was raised. "Alright, I will call out partners, and you will have the rest of the class period to discuss your project."

"William Crypto, you're with Dipper Pines." The teacher called out first, there were several other names before the teacher called out, "Margret Misket and Mabel Pines."

Mabel grabbed her binder and looked around, a girl with auburn hair and green eyes waved her over. Taking a seat next to the girl, Margret said "Hi, my name is Margret, and it seems like you're my partner."

The girl was nice enough, and Mabel could always use new friends and this girl seemed perfect. "Well, my name is Mabel Pines, nice to meet you!" Mabel held out her hand and shook Margret's.

"Who do you want to do?" Asked Margret

Mabel racked her brain but she couldn't think of anybody, she only knew the most obvious scientists and others would probably do those. "Not a clue. In all honesty science isn't my strong spot, but my brother knows all about this stuff."

Margret laughed and replied. "Nor is it mine, I'm better at just about anything other than science or math."

The two laughed and started to rack their brains for any scientist that wasn't completely obvious.

Dipper and Will on the other side already knew who they were going to do. "Nikola Tesla, he would be perfect."

"Great, let's start planning on how to do this." Will took out a paper and the two began discussing what they should do.

The next two classes flew by in a breeze once science was out, and the twins plus Pacifica, Will, Margret and Jessica were going to the Pines household. Margret had to get permission from her parents, and Will pretended to call his parents, as everyone was oblivious to him actually being Bill stuck in human form. Jessica as it turns out was Pacifica's partner for the science project; she had also had to get permission from her parents. All six of them were going to the twin's house since it would be easier for Mabel and Margret and Bill and Dipper. Pacifica and Jessica were supposed to go to Jessica's house but Vanessa, Jessica's sister, had already called their room for her project.

The bus ride home was spent with everyone talking to their respected partners about various things. At the Pine's house, Mabel, Margret, Pacifica, and Jessica all went to Mabel's and Pacifica's room while Dipper and Will went to Dippers room.

Bill already knew what he and Dipper would do for the invention part, they would do the Tesla Coil, and he already knew one way he could get rid of Dipper and get closer to Shooting Star, just turn the voltage up on the coil and with one touch Dipper would be out of commission. It would be so easy too. Heck, he could even try to get rid of Shooting Star at the same time. Llama would be with her stuffy rich family soon and he wouldn't have to deal with her.

There was no way everything could end up this perfect, it was as though the universe wanted him to rule it. Wait for more power, have the twins gone, and out of Gravity Falls, it was just too perfect, and this dimension would be his and Weirdmageddon would rise once more and have no saviors to stop it.

 **Hey guys! It's me, I'mnotaguestanymore! heres the next chapter!**

 **So, I decided to draw a picture of what I imagined outfit to look like! I didn't draw her wearing it, because I suck at people.**

 **Okay, I suck at drawing anything. I'm semi-decent with color.**

 **If you want to see what I think it looks like, go to DeviantArt and search for Two-Bill-Minions! It will most likely either be in newest deviations, or the fanfic/random folder in the gallery!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!**

 **I'MNOTAGUESTANYMORE, AWAY!**

 **heh heh... Irrational Treasure reference. I love referencing things! Although, most of the time people don't catch it...**

 **Sad face. D':**

 **Surmhfwv duh ixq...**

 **ZKHQ BRX FRYHU WKHP LQ JOLWWHU!**


	7. Children fighting! I can sell this!

"Mabel can you move over? We need more room." Pacifica said nudging away Mabel and Margret's stuff.

"I can't, I don't have room, how about you move Pacifica." Mabel replied, pushing back the stuff the Pacifica moved.

"There isn't enough room." Was what Pacifica replied

The only talking was between partners. Mabel suddenly grew envious of her brother; at least Dipper only had 1 other person in his room.

"Mabel," Pacifica said as Mabel accidently pushed her stuff over an imaginary line dividing the room for the two groups.

"Mabel." Pacifica said once more, Mabel didn't notice and kept pushing her stuff over.

"Mabel!" The space Pacifica and Jessica had was small enough already, even if it was half the room, and now Mabel was making it smaller.

"MABEL!" Pacifica yelled; her annoyance with the brunette had reached a peak.

"What?" Mabel asked, a hint of annoyance was in her voice

"You're getting your stuff on my side of the room." Pacifica replied, annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"Well, sorry if I don't have enough room."

"Nor do I, but you don't see me moving my stuff to your side."

"I didn't know I was moving my stuff."

"Didn't know?! I called your name four times before you noticed, maybe pay attention next time!"

"I was too busy working on my project to pay attention to you!"

"Or maybe you're too stupid to focus on more than one thing at a time!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, "I am not stupid! You know what, me and Margret are going to work on our project down stairs!"

Mabel gathered the stuff and Margret followed, the door slamming behind them. Setting up on the kitchen table, Mabel apologized profusely about what happened. "I'm so sorry, me and Pacifica don't normally fight like that, I feel absolutely terrible about that, sorry again."

"Mabel," Margret grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and locked her green ones with Mabel's chocolate brown, "It's fine, that room was too small. Besides, now we have more room, so stop it you apologetic mushroom."

Mabel looked at Margret weirdly at what Margret had just said. It was odd, but made perfect sense and sounded cool. The two continued to work on their project, finally deciding on Marie Curie, even if she was kind of obvious. Pacifica and Jessica decided on Howard Tracy Hall, as he had made the first synthetic diamond, and it kind of made sense for them to do it on him as both Pacifica and Jessica loved diamonds.

Dipper and Will were working hard on their project. Instead of doing the poster first, the two started to work on the written report. They were part way through when they heard a shout from Mabel's and Pacifica's room. "MABEL!" Was heard audibly from Dippers' room, and it was in Pacifica's voice. The brunette and the custard blonde stopped to listen, and although the words were mumbled, they could tell a fight was going on.

"I am not stupid! You know what, me and Margret are going to work on our project downstairs!" Mabel yelled and a door slammed.

"I think Pacifica and Mabel are fighting …we should probably check it out." Dipper said after a brief silence between him and Will.

"I can go and check on them. Besides, I am feeling a bit thirsty." Will replied looking at his brunette partner.

"Okay, there are water bottles in the fridge; I'll do some more research while you're gone." Dipper replied and Will left.

Walking down stairs, Bill unfortunately tripped over the last stair and tumbled down. He did catch himself, and without magic in fact. He stood up and brushed off the invisible dirt from his yellow button up shirt and black jeans.

Before Bill turned the corner he could hear Mabel and Margret talking, and something about apologetic mushrooms. Even though Bill was an all knowing being, he still didn't understand the apologetic mushroom. All he knew was that it was from some sort of anime.

Shrugging the weird expression off, Bill walked into the kitchen where Mabel and Margret were working on the poster. Walking to the silver fridge, Bill quickly grabbed a water bottle for himself and one for Dipper.

"So, you two finally decided on who to do for your project." Bill said, snapping into the personality that he considered Will's.

"Yeah, we're doing Marie Curie. Did you know that she was the first women to get a Nobel Prize and is the only person to get two in different fields of science?" Margret said excitedly.

"Also, she was born one week after Halloween!" Mabel chirped. Of course she would say something about Halloween.

"I did not know that." Will lied. Of course he knew that, he was an all knowing being after all, but apparently not when it comes to anime.

"Well, now you know! Who are you doing yours on?" Mabel asked, and although Bill found Shooting Star's curiosity nice, this was slightly annoying, much like most of Dipper's.

"Nikola Tesla, he's pretty interesting." Will replied and left Mabel and Margret before they could ask any more questions, mostly ones that could potently ruin his plans.

Maybe he should get rid of Shooting Star first, because Bill knew that she could ruin all of his plans. Maybe he could get her to touch the Tesla Coil instead of Dipper, but then he wouldn't be able to keep her around to 'play' with her. But Shooting Star would have to go because she could ruin the plans, Dipper was already starting to trust Bill so maybe with a bit more time, Dipper could become his minion. For some reason, Bill didn't find as much pleasure or satisfaction in thinking of ways to kill Dipper now, but when had he started referring to Pine Tree as Dipper in his thoughts?

None of that mattered right now. Bill could deal with that at a later date, but now was the time to plot Shooting Stars potential death

 **Hey Guys! so, APPERENTLY I wasn't editing these enough for SOMEONES liking, and now i'm having someone named Julius Caesar edit my chapters. He's REALLY through. He goes through every chapter 3 times!**

 **Oh yeah, also, I added codes to the bottom of every chapter! A really good site for decoding them automatically is**

 **just so you know! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Kppp... Krz zloo doo ri wkhp olylqj lq vxfk forvh txduwhuv jr li wklv lv rqob wkh iluvw surmhfw?**

 **Message me or leave a review if you can't figure out how to decode the messages!**


	8. A Game

**Okay, so the part about why I rated it T is in this chapter. It's kinda graphic, and if you don't want to read it, just skip over the parts that are within *. Just so you know!**

Bill sat out back of the school; he was perched on one of the bleachers, deep in thought. The day was rainy compared to the normal warm September days; school had been out for an hour. By now most of the students had gone home, and only a few stragglers remained, but they paid no attention to Bill. The cold rain seeped into the yellow jacket that Bill wore, but he did not feel chilled by the cold liquid.

The custard blonde called a small blue flame to his hand, weak and small, the rain quickly extinguishing the small flame. It was a test, but the outcome was not something that pleased Bill. Trying once more, a bigger flame grew, the fire gently warming Bill's hand, until the rain extinguished it once more. Bill tried again and again, but the rain kept destroying the small blue flames.

It irked Bill to no end, knowing that he was so weak that something so little as water could stop him at this point; he was an all knowing and all powerful being! Why should something as insignificant as drops of water be able to destroy something he made from his own energy?!

Letting his anger for the small drops envelope Bill, he cast a new flame, sharing between both hands. The shiny blue flame cast a blue tint onto Bill's face and turned his steel grey eyes into blue, but the rain started to extinguish it. Growling, Bill put more energy into the fire, and it swelled with the added magic.

Once Bill was sure that the fire wouldn't die, he dropped the blue flames onto the wet grass. The fire enveloped the field, blue flames reaching to the skies. A smile graced Bill's lips. Destruction was marvelous wasn't it? Once satisfied with the extent of the fire, Bill waved his hand and all the fire extinguished from the grass. Not a single blade of grass was harmed; the field was the exact same as it was before hand, not even a raindrop had been disturbed.

"Perfect! I might be at full power before the end of the school year at this rate." Bill spoke, marveling at his hands, and the powers that they were able to wield.

Summoning another blue flame, Bill shaped it into two human forms. One had a hat on the head and the other had long hair. "Ah Pine Tree, Shooting Star, what pleasure I will have destroying you." Bill said, and brought down his other hand, killing the two small figures.

It was too easy at this rate. Pine Tree already trusted him and Shooting Star didn't care, Bill could kill them with rather ease, without magic even. Maybe a game should be set in place, after all, my toys break before we have too much fun. Bill nodded, a game was needed, a deal would work, but a game would be much more fun.

But what should it be about? What were the prizes? What would start it and end it? Who were the players, who were the pawns, who were the spectators? What were the rules, how would the game be played? And most of all, how could Bill be guaranteed winner?

Actually, no, what is the point of playing a game if you already knew the outcome? No, Bill would make it possible for the twins to win; it would be improbable, but possible. If they win, they should get to live, it made sense, and if they lose? Bill mused, but knew the answer. Of course they would die. Losing is much like dying in a game, in many cases they are the same. But what if they didn't make it pass the first round?

Bill's grin grew into a sadistic smile; he knew what his game was now. If he could catch the Pine Twins, then he could hurt them, physically, mentally, or emotionally and then let them go. Each time he caught them, the more wounds. And if the twins were able to get to the end of the school year alive, they would be spared and kept as servants. Then they could still be tortured and Bill would still have the satisfaction of killing them, all while having to slaves to do everything that he wanted.

It was perfect, it was wonderful, and it was the greatest game for him. New toys, plenty of fun, and so much blood at the end, it was joyous.

Bill stood up; all water suddenly dripped down from his clothes, leaving them perfectly dry. Walking away from the field, Bill summoned a small spark and threw it into the field, imagining it burn from the blue flame that would do no harm, *except to the twins that stood in the field. Bill could nearly hear the screams of the Pine Twins as imaginary flames enveloped them, their flesh boiling and turning into black char. Agonizing screams for help that will never come to save them from the horrible pain.

Bill could smell the smell of burning flesh as bits and pieces fell into the roaring blue flames. The stench of singed hair mixed in, adding to the disgusting aroma. Chunks of Shooting Star's hair were burned away from her scalp; leaving bald spots were the silky brunette hair once was. And Pine Tree's burned away leaving his birth mark exposed to the flames licking at his skin. The muscles holding up their legs burned away, leaving the twins to fall into the dancing flames.*

The scene was perfect, and one day, Bill hoped to make it a reality.

 **Hey-o! Imnotaguestanymore here! So, here is the last chapter that Bluehadphonechick162 wrote. Updates will now most likely come every week or less, it depends on if I think the chapter is post worthy, or if I got stuck or whatever. But they will most likely come on Sundays! I don't completely know. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Rk bhv, d JDPH! Jdphv duh dozdbv ixq iru hyhubrqh, qr pdwwhu wkh rxwfrph... Uljkw?**


	9. Lesson time!

It had been two days since Mabel's fight with Pacifica, and everyone in the house knew something had happened. Mr. and Mrs. Pines had been at work when the fight had occurred, but they knew something had happened because of the thick tension between Mabel and Pacifica. One moment Mabel could be laughing and being her normal cheerful self, but would stop as soon as Pacifica walked into the room.

Pacifica was sorry for telling Mabel she was sorry, but she was a Northwest! Northwests didn't apologize.

But maybe that was what was wrong. She had been trying to change after the events of the party when there had been a ghost and Dipper had told her he had faith in her that she could change.

Maybe she could further her changing progress by apologizing to Mabel? But how would she even do that… She had never apologized in her life, much like sharing. Perhaps she could ask Dipper?

No, he hated her and was too busy working on his project with Will to help her.

But it was always worth a shot. So Pacifica took a deep breath, then walked to Dipper's room before she could change her mind.

As soon as she had knocked on the door, it swung open. A scowling Dipper was standing at the door, with an annoyed Will calling to him about their project.

"I need your help." She blurted out before she could lose her confidence.

Dipper raised his eyebrow, then noticed how she was fidgeting nervously. So he sighed, and invited her into his room so he could work on the writing of his project and listen to her problem that probably had something to do with the quality of something.

 ** _*GravityFalls*_**

"You want me to WHAT?!" Dipper squawked in incredibly loud tones, making Pacifica wince, and Will laughed for a second before Pacifica gave him a hard glare.

"I want to make up to Mabel for calling her stupid. I-I never learned how." Pacifica looked away, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Dipper sighed. "Let me guess: you're a Northwest, and Northwest's don't apologize to people." Pacifica nodded, then looked down. He sighed again, and raked a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll teach you."

Pacifica blinked in surprise. He was really going to teach her how to apologize to people? "R-really?" she stammered.

"Yeah." He turned to Will. "This might take the rest of the afternoon, so you should probably go home. It will take a long time for her to get it down.

Will shrugged. "Alright! Tomorrow again?" Dipper nodded. Will grinned. "Great! Remember, Real-"He stopped, then continued as he ran out of the room "BYE!"

Dipper then turned to Pacifica, ready to teach her how to apologize to others.

 **Hey guys! Sorry the chapter is so short. It looked so much longer on a Word document! who knew almost a full page was only 458 words?(HINT: it wasn't me!)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review please!**

 **CAN I SAY IT NOW?**

 **Fine Bill. cut into my outro. Really appreciate it.**

 **THANKS BOWTIE! REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE!**

 ***sighs* Also, on a side note, bonus question for awsomesauce points and cookies!**

 **What episode was it that Pacifica learned of a new unheard of concept? Hint: it was in the official gravity falls series, not a short or a fanfic!**

 **Rk zrz. Sdflilfd lv pdnlqj vr pxfk surjuhvv! Vkh uhdoob lv fkdqjlqj khu zdbv. JR KHU!**

 **Eloo fdq'w vdb klv uhjxodu jrrgebh, ru lw zrxog jlyh klp dzdb dqg wkh jdph zrxog hqg ehiruh lw wuxob ehjdq.**


	10. Letter! And apologies

"I'm sorry." The house rang out with those two words. Two surprising words that had come from a surprising person.

Pacifica Northwest was now the first Northwest in over 100 years to apologize. And all Mabel Pines did was stare.

Pacifica fidgeted under the hard glare of the other girl. She glanced behind her to look at Dipper, who gave her a supporting smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back, then looked back at Mabel.

"Look, I'm really sorry about calling you stupid. You're actually really smart! I just said some dumb things that should never be said to anyone. So, will you forgive me?" Pacifica then stood in front of Mabel, incredibly uncomfortable with the attention she was getting.

Mabel still stared. And then Pacifica snapped.

"Look, I just spent about seven hours getting Dipper to teach me how to apologize, because I didn't know how! So are you going to accept my apology or not?" Pacifica snapped, then realized she had just yelled angrily during her apology. She hung her head in shame.

A strong force suddenly pounced into her, and pushed her over. "WAHHHAHAHHGHHHH!" she yelled into the mass of brown hair and fuzzy yarn that had hug-attacked Pacifica.

"There's the Pacifica we all enjoy! Well, not all the time, but in small amounts!" Mabel cheered. A slow smile spread across Pacifica s face until it was matching the grin on Mabel's.

"So, you accept my apology?" She eagerly asked.

"Well, almost." Mabel resumed her hard stare at the apologetic girl.

Pacifica faltered in her celebrating. Did she do something wrong? Then, when she opened her mouth to ask if she had said something wrong, she found glitter falling into her mouth, along with confetti. She blinked in confusion.

"GLITTER APOLOGY! Mabel shrieked, then punched the air. "That was the only thing that was missing! Other than that, it was perfect! I'm really proud of you Pacifica." She added softly, then pulled Pacifica into another hug, which she gladly returned.

Dipper sighed in relief. Now that Mabel s grudge was over, the house would return to being the same it had always been: glitter and yarn with confetti everywhere, and the sound of awesome craziness everywhere. It was worth the seven hours of pronunciation and facial expression work that had been taught.

*GravityFalls*

A day later, a letter from Africa arrived for Dipper and Mabel. Their father picked it up, and stared at it in puzzlement. Then her shrugged, and went to Dipper s room.

"Hey, a letter from Gravity Falls arrived for you and your sister." he said, then blinked to find that Dipper was gone, along with the letter.

Dipper shot up faster than his father could see, snatched the letter from his dad's hand and ran into his twins room shrieking.

His father scratched his head, and wondered what had happened in Gravity Falls. Dipper had never been that fast before. He shrugged, then went back downstairs to his work.

 _*GravityFalls*_

"MABEEEEEELLLLL!" Dipper came running into her room so fast that the glitter she had been so carefully putting on her latest sweater design flew off in a gust of wind. She turned to Dipper angrily, ready to yell at him, then saw the letter in his hand, and instantly put it together.

"OH MY GLITTER, IT'S A LETTER FROM GRUNKLE STAN AND GREAT UNCLE FORD!" She shrieked, and started hopping up and down in excitement. "Open it open it OPEN IT OPEN IT OPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPEN ITTTTTTTTT!"

Dipper tore it open, and proceeded to read the letter out loud.

 **Haha! yeah, I love you guys and all, but i'm going to be evil and make you wait to read the letter! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Okay, i'll be honest. It's really because I wrote this whole letter based of the canon story ending, then deleted it cause I'm an idiot and forgot this story was part of the canon ending... I'm sorry. Hate me as much as you want.**

 **On another note, HELP! i kinda want to include monsters and such, regular people monsters or paranormal ones, i don't care. But i don't know what to do! so I would LOVE if anyone would leave a review and A) tell me what they thought and how I can improve And B) what they would like to see in future chapters!**

 **Hope you enjoyed an apologetic Pacifica! Review!**

 **Rk, wkh gduolqjv surjuhvvlqj vr zhoo. Wr edg vkh zrq'w eh durxqg pxfk orqjhu wr pdnh pruh surjuhvv...**


	11. Letters and Plans!

_Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

 _How are you? Stanly and I are having a grand adventure here on the Stan-O-War 2! We have discovered so many new anomalies, I have gotten new journals. Stanly has also gotten a journal to document… whatever he documents. Maybe it's just a journal. He doesn't show me._

 _But my journal is a blue color, and still has my handprint on it. Stanly's is a brown color, with his handprint. On our first encounter with an anomaly, it was a Kraken! It was much bigger than your average Giant Squid, and had a much larger appetite. Stanly punched it in the eye to make it not eat us!_

 _Anyway, Stan's getting really impatient for his turn to write. So, two bits of advice: Dipper, there may be anomalies in Piedmont! Keep a lookout for them! And Mabel? Make sure Dipper doesn't do anything stupid._

Dipper interrupted with a loud cry. "I wouldn't do anything stupid!" Mabel put her Skepticals on. "What?" he protested. "Name one stupid thing I have done while in Gravity Falls that was with a monster!"

Mabel took a deep breath, then started on a long list. "You tried to go back and grab your camera that fell from your hands, and almost got crushed by the Gobblewonker, you thought a shovel would stop the Gnome army, you accused Toby of murdering Wax Stan without questioning him, you made a deal with Bill, you didn't finish reading the line about the Gremoblin, causing me to splash water on him, Want more examples?" she said with a exasperated look.

Dipper glared at her. "…. No."

Mabel continued reading.

 _Keep him safe, along with you._

 _Love, Ford_

 _Hey-a kids! How's Piedmont? Have you put any of my business practices in use? Fought anyone? Has Dipper kept out of trouble, and then had to have you save him sweetie?_

Dipper interrupted again. "Why does everyone think I'm the one who will get in trouble?!" Mabel shot a hard glare at him, then continued reading.

 _Anywho, me and Pointdexter have been having the time of our lives! It's been all that I imagined and more! We've found about 10 lost treasures, and have tried so many new, fancy, and exotic foods!_

 _Wish that you two were here. Then me and Ford wouldn't have to cry nightly about missing you!_

 _Plus, Mabel would have brought Waddles along. Then we could have an exotic dish and fresh bacon!_

 _It's been ages since we had bacon._

 _Hope to hear from you nuisances soon!_

 _Love, Grunkle Stan!_

"Aww, Dipper, did you hear that! Stan and Ford really miss us!" Mabel squealed in delight.

Dipper only huffed in annoyance, and grumbled about how they thought that he would be the one to get in trouble under his breath.

Mabel rolled her eyes, then shoved Dipper out of her room in the middle of his grumbling. He yelped and fell on his face, then looked onto a pair of designer shoes, then looked further upwards to see Pacifica Northwest standing above him.

"I heard loud screams coming from over here, and wanted to make sure everything is okay.' She explained, then held out a hand to help Dipper up. He grabbed her hand, and pulled himself up with her help.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He assured her. "We just got a letter from our Grunkles. Mabel was a little bit… Exuberant… in her excitement." He said, then rubbed his ear.

Pacifica grinned, then let out a small laugh, before shaking her head, and walking away.

Dipper stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Her laugh had really surprised him! When it wasn't mean, her laugh was actually…. Pretty cute. Her shook his head, then walked into his room to write his letter to his Grunkles.

-GravityFalls-

From behind her door, Mabel watched their exchange. She grinned devilishly, then crept away to make a plan.

And write her Grunkles back!

 **Okay, I swear, these chapter's are so short on this! They look WAY longer on Word! this was 1 and a half pages! I thought that was pretty good! I'm sorry it's so short... you can hate me now...**

 **But yeah! It's a letter from Stan and Ford! I got the journal idea from something I saw pointed out... In the Last Mabelcorn, when Ford meets Bill for the first time, there's many journals there. It's not just his journals in a different light, it's two entirely different sets of journals!**

 **Yes, I adapted it to suit my needs.**

 **Also, here's something I should probably have but have never put down!  
DISCLAIMER! I Don't own Gravity Falls, or any of the character involved! Alex Hirsch *Couch cough* The Devil *Cough Cough* owns them! That, or Disney... Now that i think about it, it might be Disney. I Don't know!**

 **And BlueHadPhoneChick162 owns her OC's! I can't claim them, that just wouldn't be fair. But yeah! That's all I had to say!**

 **RK, ORRNB WKHUH! PDEHO'V GHYLVLQJ D SODQ? ZKDWHYHU ZRXOG WKDW EH IRU?**

 **DQG KDV DQBRQH HOVH QRWLFHG KRZ VWDQ OLNHV SXQFKLQJ WKLQJV LQ WKH HBH? WKH SWHURGDFWBO,ELOO, DQG OHWV QRW IRUJHW WKH NUDNHQ! KDYH L IRUJRWHQ DQBWKLQJ...?**


	12. Kitty!

The teacher looked down at a list, then called up the next group to present their projects.

"Dipper Pines and Will Crypto? Please come to the front and present your project."

It had been two weeks since the project had been assigned, and Dipper and Will had spent all their time working on their science project.  
They walked up to the front of the classroom, both carrying the covered project. They set it down on the table that was there, then turned to the class.

Dipper started. "Hello! I'm Dipper, and this is Will. We decided to do our project on Nikola Tesla!" He looked at Will.

"Nikola Tesla was a scientist from the 1800's. He is famous for working with electricity, and devising the modern alternating current electricity supply system." Will stated with a smirk. Not many people knew that he had helped Nikola design it, in return for some help with his little project. Sadly, he had died before his first portal could be completed.

Dipper then took over. "He also made the Tesla coil." He paused, then continued. "Since we were supposed to make a model of an invention of our person, we decided to make a Tesla coil. But instead of making just a model..."

Dipper and Will grabbed the corners of the sheet that was covering their project, then yanked it off with a flourish, and displayed their working miniature Tesla coil.

"We made a real one." They chorused, then grinned.

Everyone stared in awed science, then the teacher stood up to inspect it. She pushed the buttons and fiddled with the dials on the control, and watched as each did something different with the Tesla coil.

"Uh, well, boys... I think you earned an A. But, still finish presenting your project. I think we would all like to know more about Nikola Tesla."  
Dipper and Will looked at each other with proud grins, and then continued their project.

After them, Mabel and Margret went. They did their report on Maria Curie, and displayed their Styrofoam rocks that looked exactly like radium, and made the teacher panic. Mabel's work in art class had really paid off.  
 _ ***GravityFalls***_  
Margret, Mabel, Dipper, Will, and Pacifica all walked down the hall, laughing and celebrating their success at the science project.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, with many more following. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other, then raced off, with Pacifica following close behind them. Will took off a after a seconds hesitation, leaving Margret standing there.

She realized she was the only one there. "Hey, wait up!" She shouted, then raced off after the other four.

When Dipper and Mabel arrived at the scene of the scream, they faced a giant cat. Except, it wasn't exactly a cat. It was as tall as an adult, but it was covered in fur, and had giant fangs. It had massive claws on its paw-hand thing, and was shaking a student, who was screaming in terror. It threw them against the lockers, knocking them out.

Bill, Pacifica, and Margret arrived on the scene.

Bill and Pacifica went to stand next to the twins, and sized the creature up.

Margret stood behind them, trembling in fear. "Wh-what is that thing?!" She gasped out.

Dipper looked on in excitement. "It's a were-cat!" Then he realized that it was hurting everyone, and quickly making its way over to the group. And then his excited grin fell, replaced with a look of grim determination, excitement, and worry. "And I think it means trouble.."

Margret interrupted what he was saying. "Shouldn't we go get help? Call the police or something?" She was in hysterics by that point. The others looked at each other, wondering why she was reacting so oddly to the creature. Suddenly, it hit Pacifica. They had been to and lived in Gravity Falls. Heck, they had survived Weirdmaggedon! Well, except Will. He must be a calm person. But the twins and her were used to this sort of thing. She walked to Margret, and put an arm around the trembling girl.

"Well, the thing is, the police wouldn't know what to do with the were-cat. They would probably just kill the poor thing!" She said in a gentle voice. "Me, Mabel, and Dipper come from a place where weirder things than this have happened. We live in peace with the creatures there, and are perfectly happy! But way weirder things have happened to us, and we know exactly how to handle it." She spoke with calm and authority, and then started to steer Margret away from the scene. She looked over her shoulder and winked. Then she continued to soothingly talk to Margret and lead her away.  
Mabel and everyone else were surprised. They had never seen Pacifica be that gentle with anyone. She was amazing. Mabel looked at Dipper, and noticed he was staring after her with a slight jaw drop. She smiled to herself, then lightly pushed his jaw up, startling him out of his thoughts.

"We need to take care of this thing." She reminded him.

Dipper blushed, then turned to the path of destruction the cat was leaving. There was only a little bit of time till it reached the trio, and they didn't have a plan. "Okay, Will, go call 911. When this is over, we are going to need a lot of medical care. Tell them that a lion escaped from the zoo and got into the school." He instructed. Will nodded, then ran off to find a phone. He turned to Mabel. "Any ideas?" He asked.

Mabel smiled a wicked smile. "Maybe just a few." She reached into her backpack, Dipper something out, and held it proudly in the air. "GRAPLING HOOK!" She screamed.

Dipper looked at her. "You brought that to school? Seriously?"

She looked proudly at him. "Yep! I also have some tuna, just in case I run into any stray cats on the way home!"

He considered that fact, then nodded. "All I have is my backpack, and the stuff in it."

She nodded. "Guess we better think on the fly then, because the cat has arrived!" With that, she took a defensive stance, yelled a battle cry, and charged the Were-cat.

 **Hey everyone! I am so, SO sorry for not updating last week! I had a small case of writers block, but its mostly gone now!**

 **Credit for the idea for this chapter goes to DipcificaIsLife! She suggested the were-cat and how to start the chapter. She was major help in getting this chapter out!**

 **Also, I need more ideas! So if you have any, TELL MEH! please? Thanks!**

 **Now, because I love you all, I you all get to wait till next week to see what happens next!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Nlwwb-fdw'v frph wr sodb! Zloo wkhb vxuylyh?**

 **KDKD! LI WKHB GLGQ"W LW ZRXOG PDNH PB MRE HDVLHU!**

 **Eh txlhw Eloo! Wklv lv pb frgh, qrw brxuv! Jr jhw brxu rzq!**


	13. A New Friend? Nah, Probably Not!

Bill nodded at Dipper, then ran down the hall to call 911. As he raced down the hall, he ran till he was out of sight, then slowed down. He strolled to the office, thinking of his cover story.

He couldn't say there was a Were-cat attacking the school. They would just think it was a prank!

It would have to be an animal, because of all the scratches. And a large one at that. There was massive dents on all the lockers! But why would an animal be here, he mused.

Finally, (really, only 2 minutes from him running for a phone) he reached the office. He threw open the door, and yanked the phone off its cradle. Quickly pressing the three buttons, he put the phone to his ear.

After two rings, a man picked up. "Hello, this is 911. Please state your emergency." He said in an authoritive tone.

Bill took a breath, then rushed into his story, making sure to sound convincing. "I'm at the middle school, and there's a lion! It must have escaped from the zoo or something! It's rampaging the halls! Please help us!" He said, adding a quaver to his voice at the end.

The man on the other end gasped, then quickly replied. "A lion, you say? What. Middle school are you at?"

"The Underground Middle school!" Bill smirked at how panicked the other man sounded.

"Don't worry. We are dispatching a team right now!" And with that, he hung up.

Bill put the phone back on its cradle, and smiled at a job well done. Billions of years of lying to people had really paid off.

He then raced off to go help Dipper and Mabel, not stopping until he reached the battle.

 _ ***GravityFalls***_

Dipper started to protest as soon as Mabel charged the Were-cat.

"What-Mabel- WATCH OUT!" The last two words came out in a shriek as he watched the Were-cat pounce at his twin, only to watch her swiftly doge the attack.

"Don't worry Bro-Bro! I got this!" She shouted back to him, then opened up her can of fish. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!" She called gently. "Do you want some yummy fish? I bet you do." She continued to talk in a calm voice as the Were-cat calmed down, and started stalking towards the fish, and Mabel. As it calmed down, it seemed to shrink in size, until there was a noticeable difference. Instead of being adult sized, it was now barely taller than Dipper or Mabel. As Dipper watched, he gave a gasp of amazement.

He pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching the Were-cat, and writing down what was happening. Wait until he told Ford about this!

The cat finally reached Mabel and started to eat the fish, and Mabel started to pet it, always talking in a calm voice.

While it was eating the fish and being petted, at shrank to be more human shaped and started to lose its fur. Bill arrived then and stood next to Dipper, watching in silence.

After a minute or two, the Were-cat had become a person. They were still eating the fish, and seemed to slowly realize they were doing so, and being petted. With a gasp they launched away from the empty can, and the girl holding it.

"Oh no.." They muttered. "Did I... I turned into a cat again..." She sat on the floor curled up, then looked fearfully at the only conscious people in the hall. "Did I kill anyone?" They demanded. "Did I? DID I?!" With each 'Did I' she became more hysterical, and started sprouting fur again. Mabel rushed over to comfort the girl, and assure her she didn't kill anyone. Dipper and Will quietly started to go over what Dipper had written down, and make additions and changes.

"So, what was your cover story?" Dipper asked Will as they worked on the sketch of the Were-cat. They were dimly aware of Mabel leading the girl away, and telling the boys to come on, they were going to blow their cover. Complying with the brunettes wishes, they followed her. "You couldn't tell them it was a Were-cat. They would think it was a prank call!" He continued.

"Lion. Don't know where it could have gone though. They'll think of something." He replied. Mortals at good at that, he said silently.

Dipper nodded, then looked startled at Mabel as he ran into her. While Will and him had been talking, Mabel had found where Pacifica and Margret had gone, and joined them. Pacifica and Margret were just sitting there, Pacifica with a gentle smile and Margret sitting on the ground, frowning slightly. She looked up when they opened the room.

"Wow... You guys did so many amazing things, and your friends with a boring person like me? You guys even killed an evil, demonic Dorito!" She exclaimed.

Unnoticed to everyone, Will flinched when she said that. Pacifica saw something in the corner of her eye and looked over. Will was grimacing and was rubbing his eye. She frowned.

Mabel smiled at her. "That's because you're awesome in your own way." She gave her friend a hug. "Anyway, everyone, this is Mia!" She announced. "She's super cool and can turn into a cat!"

Mia flinched. "I would rather you not say that, please." She said in a soft tone.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were rather shy… and didn't like that you turn into a cat sometimes…" Mabel said with an apologetic look.

"So, let me get this straight." Dipper interrupted." You told Margret EVERYTHING about Gravity Falls? And mentioned Weirdmaggedon? The thing that had an act passed about it?" he directed all of this at Pacifica.

She waited for Dipper to finish his small rant before answering. "I kinda had to. Nothing would have made sense if I hadn't. And Blub's and Durland can't zap me for mentioning it if they're not here." She said with a shrug.

Mabel took charge in her energetic way: by throwing a water balloon at Pacifica.

"Hey, what the heck?!" the heiress shrieked.

Mabel impishly grinned. "Even if the law enforcement isn't here, we should still obey it." She wisely said. "Plus, I think we should go before the police and ambulance arrive. I don't want to have to explain what happened, and why we're the only ones unscathed. Do you guys want to?" she asked. When they all shook their heads, she smiled, then opened the door and ushered them all through it.

 **Heyyyyy everyone, it's I'mnotaguestanymore, and welcome back to another chapter of After That Summer! Sorry for the late update... I Couldn't use the computer for a bit... Sorry...  
But hey, It's the end of the Were-cat thing! Don't worry, well get to Bill's secret plans!**

 **Someday.  
Would love to have Suestions and see what you guys thought! so, please, REVIEW!**

 **Wkh judssolqj krrn zdv rqob iru vkrz, uhdoob.**


	14. Please tell me time travel is possible

A bell rang loudly outside, and everything was still once more. A few minutes later, a 13 year old girl came tearing through the doors shouting her excitement. 5 people raced out after her, but she slowly pulled ahead.

"Hey, Mabel, wait up! we can't keep up with you!" Margret shouted after her friends fleeing figure. instead of turning around, the girl just screeched to a halt, and waited for the others to catch up to her.

"Wow, your really fast." Mia quietly told Mabel. Mabel beamed at her shy friend.

"Why, thank you! it took years of practice and a jug of Mabel Juice to become this fast!" she announced it proudly, and loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"Mabel Juice?" questioned Margret, Pacifica, Mia, and Will, nearly at the same time.

Mabel started to answer quickly, but Dipper cut her off. "It's better if you don't know." he shuddered. "If she ever offers you any, DONT TAKE IT." the group stared at him as he looked horrified and shuddered.

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed. "But its only made of Fruit Punch, ice cubes, plastic dinosaurs and other strange ingredients that may or may not be safe for human consumption! " she said with a pout, then paused. "Actually, I don't think that helped my case at all.." she stood there silently, pondering, as everyone else silently agreed to never have any Mabel Juice.

Pacifica spoke up."So, does anyone have any plans over the weekend?" she questioned. "I kind of wanted to... hang out.. with.. you guys..." she started out boldly but got quieter and more nervous as she went on, till she was wispering and wringing her hands nervously.

Everyone response with various no's, and Pacifica looked relived. "Well, Mabel was telling me about this really cool place in the woods, and was kinda wondering if you guys wanted to have a picnic there tomorrow? I- it's fine if you guys can't, I just thought it might be fun to hang out together.." Pacifica stammered out. she continued to just stand there awkwardly as she prepared herself for everyone to say no.

Mia looked at Pacifica sadly. "Ah, that sounds more fun than going to my dad's. Well, I hope the rest of you have fun." She waved at the rest of the group, then ran off towards a small blue car and hopping in.

"Wow, her parent got here fast." Mabel commented.

Margret sighed. "Man, I wish I could come too but my family has chore day on Saturday. We clean, and ONLY CLEAN. we can't even sneak out, because they watch us like hawk's."

Everyone stared at her in sympathy.

"Wow, that's rough dude." Dipper said.

 _H_ _a! Sucks for her. Glad I don't have parents to boss me around!'_ Will thought.

A car honked, and everyone jumped. The group looked at the honking car and Margret groaned. "That's my parents. Have fun on your epic adventure in the woods." She walked to the car, and got in. Her friends watched her go.

"I honestly feel really bad for her. Cleaning all day? Harsh." Mabel said sadly. Everybody nodded their agreement.

Pacifica turned to the twins. Well, what about you two? Does your family have any random, servant-like things you do on Saturday?"

The two looked at her oddly. "Servant-like things?" they questioned in unison.

"Uh, yeah. Cleaning, sorting, cooking, that stuff?"

They looked at her then started laughing.

Pacifica started to blush and look furious. "Why are you laughing? What is so funny?!"

The twins wiped tears from their eyes. It was Dipper who answered Pacifica's question.

"Well, we just weren't expecting that you never did any chores yourself. You see, if your rich, like your family, you can pay people to do your things. If your a regular, non-rich family, like mine, you have to do those things yourself."

Pacifica considered that. "Okay, that makes sense. Now, back to the original topic," she ordered. "Can you guys come or not?"

Mabel finally stopped laughing long enough to say yes to Pacifica, then started laughing again. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and had a serious look on her face. She could abandon Pacifica and Dipper together... or trap them together... she started grinning devilishly and assumed an evil mastermind pose.

And then she decided to cackle quietly. her friends ignored her antics, because it was a slightly Mabel-ish thing to do.

While she was thinking up evil plans, Pacifica was trying to get Will's answer for the picnic.

"Hmm, I dunno. I would have to ask my parents about it. I'll go call them quickly." Will walked away from the group and back into the school. He stood there for about five minutes, debating about if he should go, or if he shouldn't, so he could work on his plan. In the end, he decided to go to the picnic. After all, Llama would get in the way of his plans. There could just be an opportunity.

Will walked back to the group and announced the good news. Pacifica looked relieved, and the twins looked excited.

"Whoooo hoooo! This is going to be the greatest weekend ever!" Mabel shouted, then tossed confetti and glitter into the air.

Pacifica stared. "How does she _do_ that?" she asked in amazement.

Will was equaly stunned. "I have no idea." A _nd_ _I_ _know everything,_ he thought.

The foursome said bye to each group, then walked their separate ways. The twins and Pacifica to their house, and Will to his place.

 **∆GravityFalls∆**

 **Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... so, I know what you're all thinking.**

 **or at least what I think every second of every day.**

 **I'm a worthless piece of crap who can't do anything right.**

 **I know I said about a month ago that I would have this chapter out, and I really thought I would. I had a major case of writers block, and I couldn't muster up the creativity to write anything worth reading.**

 **Honestly, this still probably isn't the best quality I've ever written. I'm so sorry.**

 **In other news, schools started! How's everyone been? I know I'm terrible. heh.**

 **but yeah, now that schools started, I'm going to be really busy, and I might not have so much time to write this. updates will become spotty, but hopefully slightly consistent? I'll try to write at least a sentence each day.**

 **Review and uhhhh... I dunno. Give codes to me to solve because I'm bored? whatever you guys wanna do! thanks, and hope you enjoyed this chapter, terrible as of was!**

 **AlsoAlso, I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen or what you want to happen in future things! Maybe I'll listen to some of it!**


	15. HIATUS UPDATE

**Hey! Its been a while. I probably should have put this update up a while ago, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while longer than it already has been. I'm taking time to try and figure out a solid plan for how I want the story to go, and what will happen. I'm not sure how much longer the hiatus will last, but I hope I will be able to finish planning what I want to happen soon. In the meantime, I would love if you guys could find some mythological stuff that the squad could deal with!**

 **Oh yeah, I was also thinking about looking over some of the old chapters and developing them better. I don't feel like my first chapters that I wrote are very good, and want to see if I can make them better.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry that you have all been waiting so long for a new chapter.. Also sorry if this chapter made you think I added a new chapter only to find it's a notice I'm going on hiatus.**


	16. SURPRISE I'M LIVING(author notice)

Hey guys! I'm not dead, and I haven't forgotten about this. So, over the past months I have been setting up a layout and planning the chapters and stuff. I'm almost there, but I'm a sorta slow writer, sorry! Please wait just a bit longer!

Also, the story will be much different. I've moved the story ahead a few tears, so the twins are now in highschool.

I also have a poll (?) On my profile asking what you guys would prefer for my updates, so go check that out

So, the story should hopefully be back soon, even better than ever! Thanks for being so patient!

-I'mnotaguestanymore!


End file.
